Almost Perfect
by othfan12
Summary: Laley story...give it a try! Please respond!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Haley James walked into Tree Hill High and was greeted by Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. All three of them had gotten pretty close since Haley had started dating Nathan Scott.

"So girls, how do you feel! We are officially seniors!" exclaimed Haley.

"Oh I know this is so exciting!" Peyton joined in.

" Definitely. New year, new students, hopefully some are cute guys" Brooke said this while Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes.

"Hey just because both of you have boy friends doesn't give you the right to roll your eyes at me!" exclaimed Brooke

"Sorry sorry, don't worry you'll find someone this year!" Peyton assured her.

Just then Nathan comes up behind Haley and grabs her by the waist. Haley turns around "Hey babe! We're seniors!"

"Yup, and it's about time!" Nathan said while leaning in to give Haley a kiss.

"Ugh, you guys are too much! I'm leaving before my breakfast leaves my stomach!" Brooke complained. With that she left, dragging Peyton with her.

"Well I have to go, I promised I'd meet Luke before school started" Haley said

" Okay, I'll see ya at lunch." Nathan said. Haley gave Nathan a kiss and left.

Lucas Scott entered Tree Hill High and couldn't believe this was his last year here. He could remember as if it was yesterday that he was a sophomore and was new on the basketball team. Everyone had given him hell, but soon the team accepted him and he was one of them. Though his life had changed completely there was one thing that stayed the same, and that was his friendship with Haley. As he walked to his locker he saw familiar faces and smiled.

"Lucas! Wait up!" shouted Haley from across the hall.

Lucas turned around to find a panting Haley. He smiled and gave her hug

"Hey Hales! So you ready for our final year." Lucas said

"More than ever" replied Haley "So what's your schedule? Do we have any classes together?"

"Well first hour I have English with Westmore, 2nd hour I have math with Jenkins, 3rd hour I have Science with Smith, 4th hour I have Spanish with Griffin, 5th hour I have history with Jones and 6th hour I have gym with Whitey" answered Lucas

" Well it looks like your stuck with me for Spanish and English" Haley said while Lucas groaned. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"I'm just kidding. Well I have to go meet up with the team before class we have a quick 5 min meeting. I'll see you in a bit!" Lucas said and with that he left.

Haley watched her best friend leave. They had known each other since preschool, she just realized that this was going to be their last year together. She decided not to worry about that yet, they still had a whole year ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 done

The first part of the day for both Lucas and Haley was a drag. Most of their teachers had already assigned homework, and projects.

" I can't believe Mr. Westmore already assigned us a project." Lucas complained

" It won't be that bad, plus we have 3 weeks to do it." Haley replied as if it was not a big deal

"Incase you forgot Hales, some of us actually have lives!" Lucas reminded Haley

"Are implying that I don't have a life! Just because I'm not in a sport and I don't go to parties and get drunk AND GET A TATTOO doesn't mean I don't have a life" Haley said defensively

"You're never going to let me forget that are you." Lucas said

"Nope!" Haley replied "Anyway, I'm starving let's go to lunch, I'm supposed to meet Nathan there" Haley started to walk towards the cafeteria

Lucas had finally accepted the fact that his brother and best friend were dating, but every time he saw both of them together he got this feeling that it should be him with Haley not Nathan.

"Hey slowpoke are you coming!" shouted Haley

Lucas realized he was still standing by his locker "Yeah I'll be right there"

"Hey babe. What took you so long?" Nathan greeted Haley

" Lucas was complaining about homework, and how he hates school……you know the usual." Haley replied.

"Hahaha real funny Hales" Lucas replied while sitting down next Nathan and Jake. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Can't wait for practice after school, we'll be able to see the freshmen." Jake replied

"Hey you guys, I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night and I need help planning and buying things" Brooke suddenly said.

" I'm confused, I thought you have parties to celebrate, what's there to celebrate"? Asked Jake

"Hello, coming back to school and being with you guys again!" Brooke answered as if it were the dumbest question ever asked. "So are you guys in or not."

"Of course we are" Peyton answered "Right guys…" looking at the others for encouragement

Everyone nodded but no one seemed as excited as Brooke.

"Well I'll see you guys after school" Nathan directed this towards Lucas and Jake "And I'll see you ladies after practice"

"Okay boys, this is a new season but I don't expect anything less from you." Whitey said at the beginning of basketball practice. "Our first game is in couple weeks and we have a lot of work ahead of us so let's get started."

The practice consisted of running and hard-core weights. By the end of practice Lucas, Jake, and Nathan didn't realize how out of shape they were. They could barely walk.

They met up with the girls at Haley's house after practice.

"Ow!" Nathan yelped as Haley gave him a hug.

"What happened!" Haley asked suddenly concerned.

" Practice with Whitey is what happened" Lucas answered for Nathan who was now lying down on Haley's bed.

"That brutal huh?" Peyton asked

"That's putting it mildly," Jake moaned

"Now if you babies are done complaining, we have a party to plan" Brooke said in a controlling voice.

"Oh thanks for the sympathy Brooke" Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem, now moving on" Brooke continued, "We need music, food, drinks and everything else to make a party happen. So I was thinking us girls can go out and buy food and drinks. And since you guys are in no condition to move you can choose some music. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yeah" everyone said in unison

"Great than let's go!" said a very excited Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The next evening Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were standing outside of Brooke's mansion waiting for her to open the door.

As the door opens they see a very excited Brooke.

"It's about time you got here! I was getting worried" complained Brooke

"Brooke your party starts at 9 and it's only 8:15" Jake pointed out

Brooke ignored the comment and they all came in.

Until 9, all six of them helped set up drinks, food and music. By 9:30 half the school was already there and by 10 almost the whole school was there.

"This sure is some party" Nathan slurred making it apparent that he was drunk

"Babe, how many cans of bear did you drink?" Haley asked

"Oh you know the usual…..1….3…8" Nathan slurred

" You may want to save some for the rest of the us" Jake joked

About an hour later Haley was starting to get worried, she hadn't seen Nathan anywhere and she didn't trust him alone not after all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Hey Peyt, have you seen Nathan anywhere?" Haley asked

"Nathan? Nope last time I saw him was with you." Peyton shouted trying to be heard over the blaring music

"Oh thanks anyway," Haley answered trying to hide her disappointment. She wandered around hoping to find Nathan. She passed by the bathroom and decided to check her hair and makeup. She entered and to her surprise she found a naked Nathan and another girl who she didn't recognize. For a moment she just stood there not knowing whether to cry or scream. Nathan finally noticed that someone was at the door.

"Oh hey babe!" Nathan said as if there was no problem

"Nathan do you want to explain" Haley asked trying to hold back the tears

" What's there to explain." Nathan asked apparently confused

And with that Haley ran outside she tried to find Lucas and spotted him, he was dancing real closely with this other girl, this pushed Haley to the edge even more. She found Peyton but she was too "busy" with Jake. Without thinking she ran off into the night.


	4. Chapter4

Haley ran and ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She looked around and realized she ended up at the river court. At the moment she couldn't hold it in any longer, she cried and cried. It wasn't the first time she had caught Nathan with a girl but it was the first time that she had caught him sleeping with another girl.

How could he do this to me! I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me. I thought I was the only one for him.

Flashback

_It was Nathan and Haley's 6 month anniversary and they just had dinner at a fancy restaurant and now were taking a walk._

_"I can't believe it has been 6 months already!" Haley exclaimed_

_" The best 6 months of my life" Nathan replied_

_"Awww you are so sweet Nathan" Haley squealed_

_"I know" Nathan said as if it were obvious,_

_Then suddenly getting serious, Nathan grabs Haley's hand and turns her towards him "Haley you seriously are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. I just want you to know that I care about you and I will never hurt you."_

_Haley was getting tears in her eyes_

_Nathan continued " You're the only of for me and I hope I'm the only one for you. What I want to say is Haley I love you"_

_Haley was so happy she didn't know what to say " Oh Nathan I love you too!"_

End flashback

As Haley sat there and thought about that day tears continued to spill from her eyes. She just sat there when she suddenly heard footsteps

"Haley, is that you?" someone said from behind.

"Haley is that you" someone said from behind

Haley turned around to find Mouth. She and Mouth had grown up together just like her and Lucas. He was like a brother to her and recently she hadn't seen much of him

"Hey Mouth" Haley replied trying to cover up her tears but failed

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked, as he sat down next to her "Aren't you supposed to be at Brooke's party?"

The word party brought back the horrible images of Nathan and the girl lying naked on the floor.

Haley shook her head "I never really liked those parties, I only went because of Lucas and Na—" she choked on her tears before saying Nathan's name

" You want to tell me what's going on?" Mouth asked while taking off his jacket and putting it around Haley.

Haley told Mouth the whole story, between tears, starting with Nathan having too many drinks and finding him in the bathroom with another girl and ending with her running out of the party after finding Lucas dancing with another girl

Mouth was shocked and didn't know what to say so instead he just pulled Haley into a hug.

Meanwhile at the party Lucas was still dancing with Emily. He had just met her today and apparently she was new to Tree Hill. She seemed nice to Lucas, but he had still just met her. After some time of dancing they decided to sit down and get something to drink

"So Emily where did you move from?" Lucas asked while taking a sip of his drink

" I moved from Miami because my mom got transferred" Emily replied

"Wow Miami, it must be hard to adjust to a small town" Lucas said

"Yeah it has been hard, but slowly I'm making new friends and I'm starting to like it" Emily responded with a smile

"Well if you ever need help in anything don't hesitate to ask" Lucas offered

"Thanks" Emily replied, "That's good to know."

"Well it's getting kind of late; do you want me to drop you home?" Lucas asked

"No you don't have to I live right down the street" Emily replied while getting up from her chair

" That's great, then I guess I'll see you at school." Lucas said as he was heading out the door

"Yup, see you later" Emily said and then she turned around and left

Now where is Haley? I know Peyton and Jake were going to leave early, but Haley said that we would go home together; maybe she already left with Nathan.

Lucas decided to leave since he couldn't find Haley and she wasn't picking up her cell. He said bye to Brooke who was more than drunk and took his leave. It was starting to get cool outside and the leaves were starting to fall. Lucas loved this time of year; it was not too hot and not too cold. He passed the graveyard and remembered all those times he passed through there to go to Haley's house. As he continued walking he came to the river court. It was like his second home. He was playing there since he could walk. As he came closer he saw two figures huddled in the corner. He went closer and saw that one of them was Mouth and the other, to his surprise was Haley. At that moment there were so many questions running through his mind. On top of that there was a nagging feeling that he couldn't push aside.

He couldn't believe Haley was cheating on Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Keep in mind it's my first fic..so sorry if I make mistakes**

* * *

Anger was boiling inside of Lucas. Before he knew it he was pulling Haley and Mouth apart and punching Mouth in the face.

Mouth recoiled in pain and tried to dodge Lucas's fist but was unsuccessful.

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Haley trying to pull Lucas off of Mouth

"That's exactly what I should ask you!" Lucas yelled back

"What do you mean?" asked Haley "You come here like you own the place and start punching one your best friends and you should be asking me what I am doing?"

"Yeah I should, I mean how could you cheat on Nathan?" Lucas asked angrily

" What are you talking about! You should know me better than that. I would never cheat on Nathan!" Haley responded and was starting to get angry.

" Lucas listen…" Mouth began but was cut off by Lucas's glare

" Mouth you stay out of this, because of you my so called best friend cheated on my brother" Lucas said trying to control his anger

"Lucas you don't even know the whole story how can you jump to conclusions?" Haley asked

"I am not jumping to conclusions. I saw you and Mouth huddled in the corner and it looked a lot more than a friendly hug" Lucas answered

"Well you don't see me jumping to conclusions about you and that slut at the party" Haley shot back.

" Well that slut is Emily and just to let you know it takes a slut to know one" Lucas answered back and immediately regretted his words. " Haley…I'm ----

Lucas was cut off my Haley's hand against his cheek

"Lucas just shut-up and go to hell. I don't ever want to see your face again. You call yourself my best friend, you are a jerk." After saying this Haley took off running once again before Lucas or Mouth could stop her

"Lucas you really have changed. And this change occurred the day you stepped into the Tree Hill High gym. At first it was small things and now you called your best friend a slut." Mouth explained, "Do you really want to know what happened today? And if you still think Haley was cheating on Nathan with me you can throw couple more punches at me."

Lucas nodded and sat down on the bench next to Mouth. Mouth explained everything that Haley told him. Lucas listened intently and once Mouth was done, Lucas's anger was boiling once again but this time it was directed towards himself and Nathan.

Lucas couldn't believe what a jerk he was. There was no way that Haley was going to forgive him.

" Mouth, I'm really sorry for what I did. It's just that when I saw you with Haley something just happened inside of me that triggered my behavior. I had finally gotten used to seeing Haley with Nathan and then when I saw her with you……I just couldn't take it anymore!" Lucas said hoping that Mouth would forgive him

"No hard feelings man, I know that you want the best for Haley and I understand why you jumped to conclusions." Mouth replied while standing up "Well I'm going to head home and I think that before you go and kick Nathan's ass you should talk to Haley. She really needs you right now."

"Yeah, I will" Lucas answered with a smile

Haley ran all the way home. Luckily her parents were out of town once again and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks. She closed the front door and let the tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. While she was drinking she looked at pictures of her and Lucas. They both had gone through all the "milestones" together. Entering kindergarten, going to middle school, and then came high school, which is where they both got their license, their first drink and even smoked their first cigarette. And now today with one word their friendship was on the brink of ending.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew it was Lucas and she didn't feel like facing him right now

"Haley I know you are in there. Please open the door!" Lucas pleaded, "I know I was wrong and I was an asshole, I want to apologize to you! Please open the door"

There was silence on either ends of the door

Haley looked out the window and saw that Lucas had left. She felt disappointed but went upstairs to bed

The next morning Haley looked out of her window and to her surprise she found Lucas sleeping on her front porch.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley opened her front door and what she saw melted all her anger. There was Lucas sound asleep on her porch swing. She brought a blanket with her to cover Lucas. She was about to lay the blanket on Lucas when his eyes opened.

"Hales…" Lucas whispered "I'm really truly sorry, I know you probably hate my guts right now but just hear me out." Lucas waited for Haley's reply

"I know you are sorry and you said all those things because you cared about me. But you really hurt me Lucas and it's going to take me some time to get over this" Haley said trying not to cry.

"I understand Hales and I will wait but I don't want to lose you! You mean too much to me." Lucas replied with emotion. "Mouth told me everything and don't you worry about Nathan, I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Lucas wait! I don't want you to do anything right now. I want to talk to Nathan and ask him why he did this." Haley explained

"Whatever you need to do, just remember I'm here for you." Lucas assured Haley "Now if you don't mind, I'm freezing and starving!"

Haley laughed "Sure come on in I'll cook you some breakfast"

Haley was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a knock on her door, she thought it might be Lucas again. She opened the door smiling but who she saw wiped the smile off her face.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked

" I came here to find out why you aren't picking up your cell phone or your house phone" Nathan replied getting angry

"Nathan I don't know why you are so upset, I mean I'm the one who should be upset after what you did!" Haley explained

"What do you mean what I did! All I did was have some fun yesterday. Isn't a guy allowed to have fun?" Nathan threw his hands up in frustration

Haley shook her head in disagreement "Nathan you really have changed, and let me tell it's not for the better. I mean the past 6 months were just wonderful, but the last couple weeks I don't know what is wrong with you, first you avoid me then you sleep with another girl and you think that's fun!"

"I'm not the only one having fun, looks like you and Lucas had some fun too." Nathan motioned towards Lucas's sweatshirt "So you have no right to tell me anything"

"What is it with you Scott boy's and always jumping to conclusions!" Haley fumed "First Lucas and now you. I just don't think I can take it anymore Nathan."

"Are you saying we are breaking up?" Nathan questioned

"I should have said that a long time ago, but yes that is what I'm saying" Haley replied showing no emotion "Please leave my house before we say something to each other that we will regret.

Nathan turned to leave but stopped "What does Lucas have that I don't"

"Excuse me?" Haley asked

"I mean why did he get lucky? I never did"

"NATHAN YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE AND A SELF ABSORBED JERK WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT LOVE. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" Haley shouted

Nathan was stunned. He turned and left without saying a word

Haley slammed the door behind him and slid down and cried. Crying seemed like a daily thing for her now.

Peyton and Brooke were in the mall eating ice cream when Peyton's cell started to ring.

"Hello?" Peyton answered her phone while trying to wipe her hands

"Hey Peyton, it's me Haley" Haley's voice was hardly audible "I was wondering if you could come over"

"Yeah sure Haley. Are you okay?" Peyton asked concerned "Me and Brooke will be there in about 15 mins"

"Thank you so much." Haley replied already feeling better

" He said what!" Peyton exclaimed

"He did what!" Brooke exclaimed

"I really don't feel like reliving the past two days. It's been hell and I have a feeling it's not over yet" Haley sighed

Peyton and Brooke had hurried over to Haley's house from the mall. When all three were situated Haley told both the girls what happened at the party yesterday and this morning. Both of them were shocked and speechless.

"How about if we order some pizza and watch movies all night long?" Peyton asked already dialing her cell phone

"I skipped school today but I have to go tomorrow, I can't afford to slack off" Haley protested

"Ok fine, how about we eat pizza and then we'll leave you alone. Is that a deal?" Brooke asked with a pleading look

Haley couldn't help smiling "Alright! You guys definitely are the best."

Before going to sleep Lucas called Haley

" Hey hales it's me" Lucas got Haley's voice mail "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Call me back when you get this message, and could you bring my sweatshirt to school tomorrow? Thanks, bye"

Lucas paced around in his room wondering where Haley was. At school he avoided any confrontation with Nathan, but he couldn't avoid it any longer he really needed to set him straight, he may be his brother but Haley is his best friend.

Just then his cell rang

"Hello?" Lucas answered

"Hey Luke it's me, I got you message" Haley replied " I'm feeling better but I not the best"

"Well I'm glad your feeling better. Just called for that. Sleep well and don't forget to bring my sweatshirt!"

Haley debated whether or not to tell Lucas about the breakup "Lucas, I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't do anything drastic"

"I don't like the sound of that" Lucas said

Haley told him what Nathan said and how that led to their break up.

"Oh Hales…I would say sorry but to tell you the truth I'm not. I'm glad you broke up with that jerk even though he's my brother." Lucas confessed, "Surprisingly I'm not angry, well I am but I can control it."

"I'm glad, well then I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to pick me up!" Haley reminded him "Good night!"

"Good Night Hales" Lucas said and then disconnected the phone

Lucas picked up Haley in the morning and was happy to see her smiling

"Looks like someone is feeling better" Lucas pointed out

"Yeah I do feel better this morning" Haley said while putting on her seat belt

The rest of the drive was quite except for the soft music in the background.

When they reached school Lucas saw Nathan and the rest of the basketball team. He decided to keep his cool.

Haley saw them too and wanted to go back home and under her covers.

Lucas noticed Haley was uncomfortable "Hey don't worry about them, I'm here!"

"I know but I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

"I have the same feeling too" Lucas replied getting out of the car.

Haley headed for her first class while Lucas headed toward the team

"Hey Lucas looks like your getting cozy with Haley already and we only broke up yesterday" Nathan taunted Lucas

"What are you talking about?" Lucas demanded to know

"I saw your sweat shirt at her house yesterday I know you spent the night there" Nathan faced Lucas and their faces were only inches apart.

"Your crossing a line bro" Lucas warned Nathan

"Nope, the line's been already crossed" and with that Nathan punched Lucas in the face

Lucas drew back, but punched Nathan in the stomach. Before anyone knew it the two Scott brothers were in a full fledge fight. The team tried to stop them but it was too difficult. When the team finally pulled them apart, Lucas had a cut lip and bruises while Nathan had a bloody nose and his lip was bruised.

All the commotion brought Haley outside from her class. She saw Lucas and ran over.

"Lucas you promised you wouldn't do anything!" Haley shouted

"I know but I couldn't hold it in any longer" Lucas objected

Nathan finally caught his breath " Man I thought you were my brother!"

"I am your brother but Haley's been my best friend for a long time and ……..now I feel she's more" Lucas turned and left

Haley and the rest were shocked and speechless


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Haley didn't know how to react to what just happened. Eventually the crowd dispersed and Haley decided she needed to confront Lucas. She found him sitting under a tree behind the school.

"Hey Luke" Haley said uncomfortably

Lucas turned around and got a look of dread on his face "Oh hey Hales."

"Lucas what did you mean when you said that I am more than friend now?" Haley asked

"Hales we've been best friends forever and we've done everything together. And along the way I don't know when my feelings changed towards you. All those times you said I love you to me, I know you meant it as a friend but every time I said it, I meant it as more than a friend. I don't know if you have the same feelings as me but I don't want to lose you as my best friend Hales! I've always loved you and I will always love you!" Lucas looked into Haley's eyes hoping for a reaction

Haley didn't know what to say "Oh Luke! I'm just not ready for another relationship at this point. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to get hurt again." Haley's eyes were getting teary " I'm sorry, I just can't right now." Haley got up and ran into the school.

Lucas didn't know what to do or say, he just hoped he hadn't lost his best friend.

The next couple of days, Haley avoided Lucas. By Lucas confessing that he loved her caused an uncomfortable situation between them.

After school Lucas went to the café because he knew Haley was working there

The door chimed and Haley turned to see who it was. When she saw Lucas she knew what was coming.

"Hey Hales, um I was wondering if we could talk" Lucas hoped she would say yes.

"Yeah sure, let me tell Karen I'm taking a break, I'll meet you outside" She went into the back to tell Karen

Lucas wandered outside and waited for Haley.

"So what's up?" Haley asked once she was outside

"I want you to know that I still want to be best friends and do everything that we used to do. Don't let what I said change anything" Lucas pleaded

"I know it's just that I need some time" Haley answered

Lucas looked at his watch "Okay there a minute has passed, is that enough time?"

Haley couldn't help laughing "Lucas! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll give you some time"

"Thanks you definitely are the greatest friend!" She told him with a smile and gave him a hug "I'm going to go back inside it's getting chilly out here"

"Okay I'm going to go home, if mom asks let her know!" Lucas started his walk home, he felt a lot better after his talk with Haley.

"Hales wait up!" Lucas shouted pushing his way through the crowded halls of Tree High

"Hey!" Haley greeted him

"Hey" Lucas answered out of breath "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my cousins birthday party with me. He's turning 8, I know how much you like kids and I'm forced to go so I was hoping you'd keep me company!"

"We're going as friends right?" Haley asked

"Yes, of course we are!" Lucas answered

"Great! Then I'll go."

"I'll pick you up around 2 on Saturday" Lucas told her

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Haley shouted to Lucas who was honking continuously

"Sorry it took me so long." Haley apologized

"No problem, I just don't want to be late, Bryan is looking forward to seeing you again." Lucas told Haley

"Oh I can't wait to see him! He's so adorable!" Haley replied while fixing her hair

On the way there Haley told him about her day but Lucas wasn't paying attention he couldn't stop staring at her eyes the looked exceptionally beautiful today.

"Um… Lucas you may want to look at the road" Haley said

"Oh right sorry" Lucas was embarrassed and for the rest of the trip no one said anything.

"So you enjoying the party so far?" Lucas asked Haley

"As much as a 17 year old can at an 8 year olds birthday party" Haley told him

"Well don't you worry because there is still a magician and clowns and…" Lucas continued to babble on

Haley couldn't help smiling at Lucas's excitement. He could definitely be a kid sometimes.

"Oh joy I can't wait for the magician!" Haley replied sarcastically

Lucas and Haley continued talking and eating for a while it was as if everything was back to normal.

Lucas's aunt approached both of them in the middle of the party "Hey you two, I have a favor to ask"

"Sure, what is it?" Lucas asked

"Well I have to go out and get the cake from the store and I was wondering if you could watch the kids, the magician is doing his thing so the kids will be quiet for a while."

"Yeah that's perfectly fine, we've got nothing else to do" Lucas looked to Haley for her approval and she nodded

"Oh thank you so much!"

Lucas and Haley headed towards the kids

" Alright, for my first trick I need a helper from the audience" the magician said at that moment every single hand was raised "Okay how about the birthday boy!"

Bryan walked up and helped with the trick, like this the magician used all the kids as helpers and did some decent tricks to entertain them.

"Okay for this last trick how about we ask the chaperones to help us?" The children agreed with the magician

Lucas and Haley looked at each other and decided one trick couldn't hurt. They walked up to the front.

"Okay now I'm going to lock their hands in handcuffs" The magician put Haley's hand in one cuff and Lucas's hand in the other "Now kids watch carefully as I secure the handcuffs. Now I will put this handkerchief over it and when I say the magic words the cuffs will have been removed!"

"Okay kids now say the magic word with me! Abracadabra!" He lifted the handkerchief but the cuffs were still secured "Erm…let's try again! Abracadabra!" Hey lifted it again and it was still locked."

"Um..shouldn't we be free by know?" Haley asked

"Yeah don't worry I have the keys in this bag somewhere" The magician said while rummaging through his bag

"Can you imagine what life would be like if we were hand cuffed!" Lucas said

"I don't want to imagine" Haley said jokingly

"You guys may want to start imagining" The magician said

"What do you mean!" Haley and Lucas asked together

"Well there seems to be a small problem. You see it seems as if I left the keys at my shop" The magician said apologetically

"Oh that's no problem just go and get it." Haley told him

"I live an hour and half away from here and I have to be at another party in an hour….so that's not possible"

"Are you saying we're stuck like this forever!" Lucas shouted

"Well not forever just until tomorrow afternoon" The magician said

"This is just great! Plain great!" Haley shouted

"Look I'm really sorry. If you could just pay me I will be on my way" Magician said quickly

"You actually think we're going to pay you after this" Lucas asked

"Well yeah I did provide entertainment" The magician said

"Just to let you know I can still punch with my left hand" Lucas said

The magician got his answer and was on his way. Once Lucas's aunt got back they explained the situation to her. After she stopped laughing she took the children inside and told Lucas and Haley they should try to head home.

Lucas decided he could still drive with one hand so they didn't need to call Karen.

Once they got to the car they realized they had to get into the car. Lucas went through the passenger side and Haley followed. There was pushing and shoving and screaming and shouting but eventually they were ready to go.

"Okay a simple task such as getting into a car proved such hard work, how are we going to get through a whole day and a half!" Haley wondered out loud


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Karen like Lucas's aunt couldn't stop laughing.

"Mom I'm glad you are getting a kick out of this, but what are we supposed to do?" Lucas asked

"There isn't much you can do, just wait until tomorrow afternoon" Karen said trying hard not to laugh

" Like we didn't know that!" Lucas said sarcastically "This should be no problem right Haley?"

Haley looked unsure "Um actually I think we have a problem"

"What?" Lucas asked

"I kind of have to use the bathroom" Haley said

"Oh this is just great!" Lucas yelled "Can't you hold it?"

Haley gave him a look, which answered his question.

"Okay, I guess we have no choice"

"Lucas if you even peak, I will kill you" haley said

"Don't worry I won't, now can you hurry up!" Lucas asked "and even if I did peak atleast I would die happy!"

"You just wait till I'm out of these cuffs you're gonna get it!" Haley threatened!

Once Haley and Lucas left the bathroom Karen passed by them with a smile on her face

"Mom don't even think about saying anything" Lucas told her

"I wasn't going to" Karen said innocently

"I'm going for a walk" Lucas declared

"I guess I don't have a choice," Haley said following Lucas out the door.

The cool breeze felt good. No matter how much he convinced himself that he and Haley were okay again, he still had his doubts. Being cuffed to her didn't make it any easier on him. The thing that bothered him the most was that Haley acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey Luke, do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked

Another thing Lucas hated, she always knew what he was thinking, "Talk about what?"

"Never mind" If he didn't want to talk about it, Haley wasn't going to bring it up.

Both of them sat together by the curbside, thinking about their past and how things like this used to bring joy to them and now it brought uneasiness.

"Listen, how about we go inside and order some pizza and maybe watch some movies" Haley said breaking the silence.

"Sure, sounds like plan" Lucas agreed

* * *

"Could you pass me a napkin?" Lucas asked while trying to drink a sip out of his Coca Cola can.

"Here you are" haley said handing him a napkin "Now that we are all full how about if we start the movie"

"Go ahead, u choose whatever you want" Lucas told her

"Um…well you are gonna have to come to the VCR with me" Haley motioned toward the handcuffs

"I almost forgot we were wearing them" Lucas realized

They inserted the movie and sat down on the couch. Star Wars theme played which indicated the start of the movie.

Half way through the movie Lucas looked over and saw that Haley was asleep. He decided that they would have to sleep on the couch. Lucas tried not to move Haley but was unsuccessful

"Mmm.. Lucas is the movie over?" Haley asked in a half sleep voice

"Yeah hales…do you want to sleep here or in my room?" Lucas asked

"I'm too tired to move, let's sleep here"

Haley was next to Lucas with her head on his chest. Before Lucas had a chance to say good night, Haley was asleep.

Lucas laid awake stroking Haley's hair thinking to couple days ago when he confessed his love to her. He thought she felt the same way, he thought that they were meant to be, but he was wrong. Somewhere between his past and future Lucas drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haley squinted her eyes and realized that she was at Lucas's house. His chest was so comfortable she didn't want to move. She looked at his face. His perfect face. Suddenly his arms tightened around her.

"Hales what are you staring at?" Lucas asked with his eyes still closed

Haley was caught "I'm not staring at you , if that's what you wanted to know"

"Yeah sure, even if you were you wouldn't admit it" He told her, trying to get up

"Where are you going?" Haley asked

"The bathroom, I have to brush my teeth and I really got to pee" Lucas told her

"Oh that's just great I guess that means it's my turn to turn around and not peak" Haley asked

"You got it!" Lucas headed towards the bathroom with Halye right behind him

* * *

"Looks like mom is still sleeping" Lucas pointed out "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine"

Lucas got the bowls out while Haley got the spoons out. Apparently there was water on the floor that Lucas missed

"Wooh!" Lucas screamed and fell onto his back bringing Haley right on top of him.

Their lips were inches apart, neither of them made an effort to get up. Lucas inched closer to Haley and brushed his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss, Lucas waited for Haley's reaction. She didn't move. He brought his lips to hers once more and this time the kiss lasted longer. Being their first kiss with each other they didn't rush it. Each savored the taste of the other. Lucas's hands were inching up Haley's back, Haley roamed her hand in lucas's hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT ---" Karen stopped at the scene in front of her. "Eh Um" Karen cleared her throat loudly

Lucas and Haley jumped off the floor and quickly sat at the table. Haley was bright red and Lucas wasn't any lighter.

"Right, so um I'm going to go take a shower" Karen said and quickly left the kitchen.

Lucas and Haley quickly ate their breakfast in silence. Neither knew how to bring up the kiss.

* * *

"Hales we need to talk…again" Lucas said while they were walking to the café.

"Listen if it's about the kiss, I don't know what got into me" Haley said

"I need to know if it meant anything to you" Lucas blurted out

"Meant anything to me?" Haley asked confused "Of course it meant something to me. It was beautiful and it was the most special moment of my life"

"Really!" Lucas asked amused

"Of course! Lucas I should've told you this the same night you told me you loved me." She looked deep into his eyes " I love you Lucas Scott"

Lucas was shocked "You love me?"

"I always have and I always will" Haley told him " I was just scared. I don't want to get hurt again. Nathan really hurt me, he told me he loved me too and then he just crushed me. I know you won't do that but for some reason I ----

Lucas lips cut her off for a sweet kiss. "Stop babbling" he whispered

Haley couldn't help but smile. She hugged him and started crying. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Lucas asked concerned

"They're happy tears" haley told him

"I don't understand it with you girls. You cry when your happy and you cry when your sad! It confuses us guys!" Lucas said trying to cheer her up

"You see, us girls are allowed to that!" Haley told him, wiping her cheeks

Lucas gave her kiss on her cheek and took her hand in his and they walked into the café.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank u for the reviews!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms. James you had a miscarriage." Dr. Gregory told Haley quietly

"What?" Haley exclaimed "To have a miscarriage you need to be pregnant..I was never pregnant!"

"According to these tests it shows that you were 3 ½ weeks pregnant." Dr. Gregory said

Haley was stunned she didn't know how this could have happened!

_I only slept with Nathan and we were careful! How could this happen! What am I going to tell Lucas and how will I tell Nathan! Lucas doesn't even know that I slept with Nathan. This can't be happening to me!_

It had been 2 weeks since Haley and Lucas started going out. Everything was perfect except recently Haley had started feeling sick. She would have headaches and stomach aches. She ignored it for a while but then Lucas made her go to the doctor just to make sure everything was okay. Haley agreed and thought it would just be a virus but she never expected it to be a miscarriage.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dr. Gregory asked

"Uh yeah I think I will be. Thank you so much for your help" Haley told the doctor "I have quick question, when will I start to feel like my self again?"

"Well you will still be feeling a little tired and sick for about a week but then you'll be okay"

"Thank you so much" Haley said and left the office

Haley had promised she would call Lucas after her appointment but now she wasn't so sure. How is she going to explain all of this to him and then she had to tell Nathan too.

She put her hand on her stomach and she couldn't believe that inside of her there once was a child and now it was gone. That thought made her scared and sad. She sat in her car and was over whelmed with emotion she couldn't hold it in any longer she let it all out and cried and cried.

Just then her cell rang. She looked at the called ID and it read "Lucas". She decided to ignore it. She couldn't go through the pain of telling him right now. She needed some time.

* * *

At the café Lucas was worried about Haley. She said that she would call him and now she's not answering her phone.

His mom noticed this "Don't worry I'm sure she's just running late. She supposed to work today so she'll be here soon."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to go for a walk and I'll be back in an hour if Haley stops by tell her to wait here." Lucas told Karen while heading out

Just as Lucas left the phone rang at the café.

"Karen's café this is Karen how may I help you?" Karen asked

"Karen it's Haley."

Karen sensed that something was wrong from Haley's voice "Honey what's wrong. Lucas has been worried about you. How was your doctor's appointment?"

"Um…it was okay but I don't think I can come into work today I'm still feeling a little sick. Could you tell Lucas that I'll see him in school tomorrow? Thanks so much!"

Before Karen could answer, Haley had already hung up.

* * *

"Hey mom, did Haley call?" Lucas asked as he walked into the café

"Um..actually she did call, and she told me to tell you that she'll see you tomorrow at school." Karen told him

"She did?" Lucas asked sounding confused "Did she say anything about her appointment?"

"She just said that it was okay but she didn't sound okay"

"Okay ….I think I'll go visit her." Lucas said and walked out of the café.

Lucas ran to Haley's house…a million reasons running through his head on why Haley wouldn't tell his mom what was wrong.

Lucas finally reached Haley's door, out of breath he rang the doorbell.

The door opened to show a very depressed Haley.

"Haley what's wrong!" Lucas huffed, still out of breath

Haley quickly changed her expression "Oh nothing I'm still feeling a little sick but the doctor said I'll get better in a day or so"

Lucas let out a sigh of relief "Oh …you really scared me and my mom!"

"Well there isn't anything to worry about! I'll be better real soon!" Haley said trying to convince herself more than Lucas.

"Well since I'm already here…do you want to get some pizza?" Lucas asked

"Actually I just want to stay home today and relax"

"Oh that's cool, I'll stay and keep you company" Lucas said

"Um…actually I want to be alone today. If you don't mind" Haley said

"Oh." Lucas tried to hide his disappointment "Sure that's fine, I actually have some homework to do." Lucas bent down and gave Haley a quick kiss and left

* * *

"So what did Haley say?" Karen asked as Lucas came sauntering back into the café.

"Oh nothing…she wanted to be alone so I decided to come back home" Lucas said making it apparent that he was disappointed

"Oh honey I'm sure it's nothing, just give her couple days" Karen told Lucas

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm just worried about her."

"I know you are, now how about you go home and I'll close up and then we can have a nice dinner!"

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

At school the next day, Lucas saw Haley at her locker and approached her from the back.

"Hey babe" Lucas slid his arms around her waist a planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Luke" Haley replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Haley still didn't know how to tell Lucas about her miscarriage.

Lucas noticed that Haley sounded a little distracted but he didn't mention it.

"So I was thinking, that maybe after practice today you could come over and we could spend some time together." Lucas suggested

Haley knew that if she said no then Lucas would know that something was wrong "Sure that sounds great!"

"Great then I'll see you at lunch" Lucas gave Haley sweet kiss and left to go to his first period

At lunch, even Peyton and Brooke noticed that Haley wasn't acting like her usual self

"Hey friend, what's up? You seem a little distracted" Brooke asked Haley

At that moment, Haley burst into tears, she couldn't handle it anymore she needed to tell someone. "I can't take it anymore!"

"what's wrong!" Peyton asked

Haley told them both what happened at the doctor's and that she didn't know how to tell Lucas and Nathan

Both Peytona dn Brooke were stunned "Wow Haley I really think you should tell Lucas tonight, I mean he really does deserve to know!"

"I know, but I can't see him in pain, it hurts me!" Haley told them between tears

* * *

Haley arrived at Lucas's around 7 in the evening.

" Hey Hales, you look beautiful!" Lucas told her as he opened the door

"I'm just wearing jeans and a sweatshirt!"

"I know but you still look beautiful"

As Haley walked into the kitchen she saw two candles and dinner set at the table. "Luke, did you plan this?"

"Yeah since you haven't been feeling well I decided that you need this. Come on the food is going to get cold and my mom said that she'd stay at Keith's for a while so we have the house to ourselves."

Haley couldn't believe this, Lucas went through all this trouble and she didn't even deserve it.

They sat down and ate their dinner. Lucas mainly talked about his day, but Haley wasn't even paying attention.

After dinner they sat on the couch and Lucas popped in a movie. He sat next to Haley and pulled her close to him. She always felt safe in his arms but today she felt uncomfortable. Haley wasn't even sure what movie they were watching, Lucas started stroking Haley's hair and suddenly he turned her head towards him.

"Listen Haley I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want, I'm there for you and I want to share your pain! It really hurts me to see you like this" Lucas cupped her head is hands and leaned in and gave her a kiss. When Haley wouldn't respond to his kiss he pulled away and searched her face for a reaction

"Lucas, I can't do this anymore" Haley said as she stood up " It's not fair to you, you deserve the truth. I know that after I tell you this, you probably are going to hate me forever and you won't ever want to see me again but I need to tell you"

Lucas didn't like where this conversation was going "Haley what are you talking about?"

"Well, the doctor said that I had a miscarriage." Haley blurted out

"How is that possible?" Lucas asked "We never slept together, I mean the only way you could have been pregnant is if you slept with ----" It suddenly dawned on him that she had slept with Nathan. "You mean to say you slept with Nathan?"

Haley just nodded. She couldn't even look at him

"Haley how could you? I mean yeah I know we weren't going out, but you could have told me I mean you were pregnant for crying out loud! Have you told Nathan yet?"

"No I haven't, I needed to tell you first" Tears were now streaming down Haley's face

"Haley I don't know what to say. You really hurt me! What would you have done if you were still pregnant!" Lucas shouted

"Lucas please don't shout"

"I have every damn reason to shout! You betrayed my trust!" Lucas turned away " Haley I think that you should leave before I say something that I regret

Haley didn't know what to say or do she turned and left.

The cold wind stung her face, tears continued to stream down her face, she ran all the way home and flung herself under her covers, never wanting to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thank u for the reviews )**

**Enjoy!

* * *

"Nathan we need to talk" Haley told Nathan on the phone "Can I meet you at the rivercourt in about an hour?"**

"Um…sure" Nathan was confused, since his fight with Lucas couple weeks ago he hadn't talked to him or Haley.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bench at the rivercourt waiting for Nathan.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked "Tired of Lucas already?" he joked but regretted it as soon as he saw Haley's face. Even though he was a jerk for cheating on Haley, he still cared about her and couldn't see her crying

"Listen I really need to tell you something, and I doubt it's going to have an affect on you but I think you deserve to know" Haley began "Couple days ago I went to the doctor's and I found out that I had a miscarriage" tears had stared to form again

"It was mine?" Nathan asked

"YEAH it was yours, who do you think I am!" Haley demanded

"I'm sorry for asking. Did this cause a problem between you and Lucas?" Nathan asked

Haley was a little confused on why Nathan was being nice all of a sudden "Yeah it did, and now I don't think I'm going to ever get him back"

Nathan sat down next to Haley "You really like him don't you?"

Haley nodded and started to stand up

"Wait, I know I really hurt you and you probably don't believe me, but I'm going to make things right between you and Lucas" Nathan said and walked towards his car

"Hey Nathan" Haley called to him

Nathan turned to her "What?"

"Thanks" Haley told him and smiled

* * *

Lucas was in his room listening to music and laying on his bed replaying the night's events in his head when he heard a knock on his side door. He hoped it would be Haley.

Instead to his surprise he found Nathan "What the hell do you want"

"Hi to you too" Nathan replied "Do you think I can come in, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you."

"I know you are not but you shouldn't be too hard on Haley" Nathan told Lucas

"I don't think you have any right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do" Lucas spat out

"Ouch…I guess I deserved that, but I just want to tell you that she really cares for you and I mean really cares. Don't be stupid and give her up"

"Kind of like you did?" Lucas asked

"Yeah like I did" Nathan said and turned around and left.

* * *

" Hey honey, how was your date with Haley last night?" Karen asked Lucas the next morning

"Not so good mom" Lucas told her

"Aww, you guys got into a fight?" Karen asked

Lucas just nodded

"I'm sure you guys will work it out" Karen assured him

"I doubt it mom, this wasn't a small fight" Lucas said "I'm gonna head out for school. I'll see you later"

"Bye honey" Karen said, sounding worried.

* * *

At school Lucas and Haley avoided each other the whole day even in the classes they had together they both sat on the opposite sides of the room. During basketball practice, Nathan approached Lucas.

"So did you talk to Haley?" Nathan asked Lucas

Lucas tried to ignore Nathan but he kept on bothering him "What the hell is your problem man! Mind your own business. You are really getting on my last nerve, I beat you up once before I'm not afraid to do it again!"

"No wonder Haley hates you." Nathan started to leave but turned and smirked "You want to know something funny?You are turning into me, an asshole, and I'm turning into you, the nice guy!" Nathan yelled

Lucas couldn't take it anymore; he threw the basketball against the rim of the basket and walked off toward the locker room.

* * *

Haley sat through all her classes hoping that Lucas would talk to her or maybe even glance at her. But he didn't even acknowledge her. She had lost not only a boyfriend but her best friend as well.

"Hey girl, you and Lucas talking yet?" Peyton asked her after school?

Haley shook her head. " I know I really hurt him, but I'm really sorry, I mean doesn't the fact that I told him count for anything?"

"It should" Someone said from behind

Haley and Peyton turned around to find Nathan and Jake standing there. "Hey ladies, I know that you didn't want to hear that from me, but Jake and I are gonna make sure u and Lucas are back together." Nathan told Haley

"How are you going to do that? He doesn't even want to look at me!" Haley said at the point of tears

" You leave that up to us." Peyton said, "Now you go home and don't worry about a thing" Peyton gave Haley a hug.

Haley started her long walk home alone. She definitely had great friends.

* * *

Lucas was sick and tired of all of this drama, he just wanted to go back to his normal life where he still had his best friend. He really messed up with Haley, but he had the right to be mad…didn't he? He sat in his car and looked at the passenger seat, which was usually filled by Haley. He sighed and turned his car on. While he was driving he saw Haley walking, he didn't like her walking alone. He didn't know why but suddenly he stopped the car. He rolled down his window and shouted to Haley.

"Haley! Haley!"

Haley turned around and saw Lucas, she didn't know what to say, she just stopped and waited.

"Come here I'm going to give you a ride" Lucas said

"No I can walk home" She said with no emotion

"Haley James come here right now!" Lucas shouted.

Haley finally gave in and walked to Lucas's car and sat inside. The whole time, Lucas didn't say a word and neither did Haley. When they finally reached Haley's house she turned to Lucas

"Listen Lucas I just want to say that I'm---"

"Save it Haley, I just gave you a ride because it was cold outside" Lucas snapped

Haley got out and Lucas left leaving Haley alone once again.

* * *

"You guys how are we going to get them together?" Peyton asked

"Well I know that Lucas still loves Haley and Haley still loves Lucas" Nathan said "So all we have to do is show them that they still love each other"

"You know I was thinking that maybe we should let them figure this out for themselves" Brooke said " I mean put yourself in Lucas's shoes, I definitely would be furious but then if you put yourself in Haley's shoes you know that it take a lot of guts and courage to tell your boyfriend that you had a miscarriage."

"Brooke has a point, maybe we should just get them together so that they can talk." Jake suggested.

"Okay how about at the river court"

"No they have a chance to escape, it needs to be in a closed area"

"Hmm…. how about here at your house Nathan?" Peyton asked

"How am I going to get Lucas here?" Nathan asked "I think he's seriously going to kill me if I even glance at him."

"Well don't you have that really big basketball game next week? Why don't you say that you want to practice your double team or shooting or something, and say that Jake is here too so that he doesn't get suspicious." Brooke said

"Alright but if he comes after me, I'm blaming you!" Nathan joked

" Hey Nathan can we ask you a question?" Jake asked " Why are you being nice all of sudden?"

Nathan was silent for a second and then answered "I never meant to hurt Haley, hell I still love her"

"WHAT!" Brooke and Peyton shouted

"Yeah I still love her"

"Then why did you cheat on her?"

"I didn't. I just made it look like I did." Nathan looked at all of their confused faces and smiled "Let me explain, you see I was so happy with Haley but I knew that she didn't love me, I mean she said that she did but every time she was with Lucas the look in her eyes was the look of love. She loved Lucas, I mean she always did. She wouldn't realize it unless I broke up with her, which is why I had to pretend. There is no way in hell that I would actually do that to Haley, so then I had to pretend to be an asshole and make her believe that I was a jerk, and she bought it and went to Lucas"

"Aww that is so sweet Nathan!" Peyton said "Except for the whole you being an asshole part!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, but this stays between the 4 of us, you all have to promise never to tell anyone!" Nathan said

"We promise" Jake said and the girls nodded in approval.

* * *

"Wait let me get this straight, you have a major math test tomorrow and you need me to tutor you? How long have you known about this math test Nathan?' Haley asked

"Oh um we just found out today."

"You just found out today and it's worth 50 of your grade?" Haley asked sounding confused

"Yeah, so will you help me?"

"I don't know Nathan…"

"Oh come on you have to!" Nathan pleaded

"Okay fine I'll be over in 5 min"

"NO! I mean can you come in an hour, I need to um get ready" Nathan asked

"Okay…I guess" Haley answered

* * *

"You want to practice b-ball with me?" Lucas asked sounding surprised

"Yeah man, I mean Jake will be here too and since the basket ball game is the most important one of the year, I thought that we should practice together. So are you in?" Nathan asked

"I guess" Lucas sounded unsure. "I'll be there in about 10 min"

"NO!" Nathan shouted " I mean come in an hour…I have to um….take a shower"

"Before you play basketball?" Lucas asked

"Um…yeah it refreshes me and I can think better" Nathan knew how stupid that sounded but hoped that Lucas would buy it

"Okay I guess I'll take a shower too. See you in about an hour"

* * *

"You have to take a shower?" Jake asked Nathan

"Hey! At least he bought it…they both will be here in an hour we have to make sure everything is perfect!" Nathan said


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again to those who reviewed! **

**Read and please review )**

**

* * *

**Haley left her house 40 minutes later and started walking towards Nathan's house. Instead she found herself in front of Lucas's side door. She didn't want to be there but she knew she had to make things right between them. She knocked his door and waiting but nobody answered, so she quietly opened the door and let herself into Lucas's room. 

"Lucas, are you there?" Haley hadn't been here since the night of their fight; she looked around and loved the sense of comfort. She always loved this room; it was like she grew up in this room. All of the pictures of Lucas and her were just so perfect.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked coldly

Haley turned around and saw Lucas who was only wearing a towel. Apparently he had just taken a shower, his hair was wet a messy. Haley had always loved that look on him. He had the perfect body, a nice hard stomach, and perfect arms. And then there were his eyes, the perfect color of blue, they usually shone of laughter but right now they were icy and cold.

"Listen Lucas, I want to pretend that the last couple of days never happened. Can't we just forget about it?" Haley asked

"Forget about it? Haley this isn't some small thing that we can just throw it into our past. It's a serious matter." Lucas exclaimed

"I know that but we can't live like this forever, ignoring each other and never talking! You are too important to me, Lucas, I can't just erase you from my life!" Haley was near tears

Hearing her say that, Lucas softened a little "Haley, you mean a lot to me too, it's just that what you said and did really hurt me. It's going to take a while for me to get used to it."

"I understand, can we at least be friends again? I really miss my best friend" Hale asked

"I'd love that." Lucas said and smiled "Listen I have to get to Nathan's house, we're practicing basketball"

"Nathan's house?" Haley asked

"Yeah I know you must be surprised but he----

"No wait, he called me and said that he wanted me to tutor him right now" Haley said

"That's weird he told me he wanted to practice basketball" Lucas said "When I think about he did sound like he was up to something."

Suddenly Haley burst out laughing "This morning he did say that he was going to get us back together. This must have been his so called plan!"

"Oh god, he must really think we are stupid. I mean does he think that if he puts us in a room together that we will suddenly kiss and make up?" Lucas said and turned around to face Haley

There faces were inches away

"Yeah this matter is serious we can't just forget about it" Haley whispered

Lucas leaned in and closed the space between them. The kiss started out slow and then heated up. Lucas fell on his bed with Haley right on top of him. Their tongues roamed each other's mouth all of the emotion and drama from the last couple of days was expressed in their kiss. A ring suddenly interrupted their kiss.

Haley quickly jumped up off of Lucas. It took them both a second to realize what was going on. Lucas went to his dresser and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Nathan, where are you?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot I'll be there in a while"

"Okay hurry!"

Lucas hung up and turned to Haley. Haley tried to avoid eye contact with Lucas. She didn't know what just happened but she did know that she missed it. Before either of them could talk Haley's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, where are?"

"I'll be there in couple minutes"

"Okay!"

Haley hung up. "I think we should tell Nathan that we know what he is up to."

"Yeah I agree, but first I need to ask you something" Lucas said

Haley looked up into his eyes and nodded

"Will you forgive me?" Lucas asked

Haley was surprised "Forgive you? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well I mean I did over react a little and said some things that I shouldn't have said" Lucas said

"Yeah, but I deserved it, I wasn't being careful, and I know I really hurt you" Haley replied

"You still didn't answer my question" Lucas said

"Of course I forgive you! What about you, so you forgive me?" Haley asked hopefully

"Definitely!" Lucas smiled

"Well since that's settled! Do you mind putting on a t-shirt?" Haley asked

"Why? Is my nakedness bothering you?" Lucas joked, advancing towards Haley

"Luke, don't even think about it, I'm warning you" Haley said backing away from him.

Lucas caught Haley by the waist and crashed his lips on hers. Just then there was a phone ring again.

"Nathan!" Lucas and Haley groaned

* * *

The sun's rays shined into Lucas's room. Trying to shield his eyes from the sun, Lucas turned the other way but his head bumped against something. He opened his eyes slightly and saw brunette hair sprawled across the pillow. He suddenly sat up and the events of the previous night came back to him. Their frantic kisses, pulling at each other's clothes. It had been wonderful he just hoped Haley felt the same way. While he was thinking, Haley woke up and noticed that Lucas was in deep thought. 

"Hey Luke" Haley whispered and she wrapped her arms around him

"Hey babe, you sleep well?" Luke asked

"Like a baby, I don't think I've slept this well in a long time"

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Lucas bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"If your mom were to catch us in here, would she be upset?" Haley asked

"Oh ya!" Lucas replied while putting on his shorts.

Haley smiled and got up as well hurrying to the bathroom hoping not to get caught by Karen.

An hour later both Lucas and Haley were sitting at the café. Nathan walked in and found the two of them engrossed in a conversation.

"So I'm guessing the reason neither one of you showed up yesterday was because you two made up, right?" Nathan asked hopefully

Haley and Lucas smiled at each other and that was all Nathan needed to know.

"Well if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I need to be somewhere right now." Nathan said, and quickly left the café before either could question him

"So what can I get you today?" Lucas went behind the counter and pretended to take Haley's order.

"Well….I'd like blueberry pancakes, orange juice, and my boyfriend for dessert." Haley said giving Lucas a wink.

Lucas leaned in and gave Haley a kiss

"Well it's good to see that you two finally made up!" Karen exclaimed "Oh and Haley please don't fight with Lucas anymore, he gets really cranky!"

"Thanks for the sympathy mom!" Lucas said sarcastically and Haley just giggled.

* * *

Time flew by and Haley and Lucas became inseparable. After their fight, they didn't want anything to come between them. 

"Hales!" Haley turned around to see who was shouting her name.

"Hey Nate! I never see you anymore!"

"Yeah I know, that's why I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow." Nathan asked

"Oh, tomorrow? I'd love to, but it's mine and Lucas's 6 month anniversary." Haley said

"It is?" Lucas asked draping his arm around Haley from behind

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Haley said punching him in the shoulder

"Ow!" Lucas rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry! You need to tell me these things couple weeks in advance!"

"I shouldn't have to!"

Haley turned to Nathan "I guess I am free on Friday, and I'd love to have lunch with you" and with that she went to class without looking at Lucas

Nathan turned to Lucas and laughed "Man, you're a pretty good actor!"

"Yeah, but the whole punching thing wasn't supposed to happen" Lucas said still rubbing his shoulder "So you'll take her out to lunch, and then bring her back to the café around 5, but not before.

"Yup that's the plan!" Nathan said

"Thanks man."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad more people reviewed! I was getting worried...I thought no one was reading this fic!**

**Enjoy )**

* * *

Haley couldn't believe Lucas forgot their anniversary, yeah it wasn't a year but 6 months is still a big deal!

Brooke could tell Haley was preoccupied "Hey Hales, what's on your mind?"

Haley looked up "Oh hey Brooke, it's nothing." She quickly changed the subject. "So how are things with you?"

Brooke looked confused "Oh they're going okay, I can't wait until this year is over. I'm ready for some change!"

"I don't know if I'm ready for change. I mean we're all going to be going our separate ways, and I'm really going to miss this." Haley said

"Miss what?" Nathan set his lunch tray down next to Brooke's

"Friends, once we leave for college" Brooke replied

"Well I need to stop by the tutoring center before lunch ends, so I'll see you guys later and Nate I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Haley got up and left

Brooke looked at Nathan "So lunch with Haley huh?"

"It's not like that, I'm just doing Lucas a favor" Nathan replied, knowing what Brooke was thinking

"Going out with Lucas's girlfriend is a favor?" Brooke asked

"No, it's their 6 month anniversary tomorrow and Lucas wants to do something special for Haley, so I'm just keeping her busy for couple hours."

Brooke burst out laughing "Keeping her BUSY."

Nathan turned bright red "Brooke you always have to turn everything into something perverted don't you!"

"That's my job!" Brooke said sweetly.

* * *

Haley was excited to go out to lunch with Nathan. She was glad that they both had become friends again. She hadn't realized it until now, but she had actually missed him.

Haley opened the door to find Nathan standing there smiling. "Hey Nate, just give me a second I need to grab my shoes."

Nathan walked in and watched her look for her shoes. He had missed coming to her house and picking her up for dates. But she wasn't his anymore, and he needed to move on. But he still couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked with her brown hair clipped back perfectly and how even when she was frantically looking for her shoes, she still looked beautiful.

"Nate? You okay?" Haley noticed that he was staring at her

"Oh ya. Ready to go?"

"Yup. I'm starving!"

* * *

They ended up eating at the local pizza parlor.

Nathan was about to pay for Haley's pizza when she stopped him "Nate, you can't pay for my pizza! That's not fair"

"Well how does it look if I let you pay!"

"We're friends remember, and I don't think you'd pay for Lucas's pizza right? And I know I wouldn't pay for Peyton's or Brooke's."

Nathan knew that there was no way in winning an argument against Haley so he gave in and let her pay for her own pizza.

"We really should do this more often Nate." Haley said

"Yeah I agree, I really miss this, you know?" Nathan said trying not to look Haley in the eye.

Haley smiled and continued to eat her pizza.

Back in the car Nathan looked at his watch. 4:45, perfect he thought. It was just the right time. It would take them 20 minutes to get back to the café.

"I am so full!" Haley exclaimed "I don't think I've ever eaten this much before!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun!" Nathan said

On the way to the café, Nathan and Haley continued to talk about how their lives have been,

* * *

Lucas ran into the hospital and up to the front desk

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Haley James, and Nathan Scott are?" Lucas asked impatiently

"Sure, just wait a minute" the nurse answered

"WAIT A MINUTE? HOW CAN I WAIT A MINUTE WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND AND BROTHER ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Lucas exclaimed

"Sir I understand you're worried, but you need to calm down."

Lucas was so scared and worried he didn't know what was going on. "I'm sorry…it's just that I'm so scared."

The nurse tried to calm Lucas down "I understand. But please it would really help us if you sat down and waited for the doctor to come out."

Lucas sat and waited. He couldn't get the phone call out of his head

_Lucas had been waiting for an hour. He had told Nathan exactly 5. He was starting to get worried. He had already called both Nathan and Haley's cell phones about 10 times and neither of them answered. He was just about to leave and look for them when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but still picked it up._

"_Hello is this Mr. Lucas Scott?"_

"_Yes this is."_

"_We have some bad news. A Haley James and Nathan Scott were just admitted to the Tree Hill Hospital and they both had your number programmed in their phones. So we assumed that you know them."_

_Lucas was speechless "Are you sure that it's them?"_

"_Yes we are, but could you please come here as quick as-----_

_Lucas never heard the rest he had already hung up and was speeding to the hospital_

"Excuse me are you Lucas Scott?"

Lucas looked up to see a man dressed in a white lab coat. "Yes I am"

"Hi I'm Dr. Coleman. I bet you're wondering how your friends are doing"

Lucas just nodded

"Well Nathan was lucky and escaped with just a few cuts and bruises. It seems to me that the car was hit on the passenger side."

Lucas sighed, but he still needed to know about Haley. "And Haley James? How is she?"

"Well, she still hasn't woken up yet, and we can't say anything until she has."

"Is there any way I can see her?" Lucas asked

"Sure, but only for a while."

Dr. Coleman led Lucas to Haley's room. When Lucas saw her he couldn't move. There lay the love of his life looking so fragile and delicate connected to about 20 different ivies and machines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER! I apologize for that! I've been out of town and then getting ready for school...sorry! Hope people are still interested!**

Lucas went up to Haley and sat down next to her bed. He was too scared to touch her. He looked at her for minutes and then felt something wet on his hand, it was then he realized that he was crying. He quickly wiped them away when he heard the door opening. He looked up and saw a bruised Nathan.

Lucas jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Nate, you have no idea how worried I've been."

Nathan couldn't stop looking at Haley. He had the same expression on his face that Luke did. "I can't believe that's Haley."

"I know. She seems so helpless and that is the complete opposite of the Haley we know." Lucas replied

Just then Dr. Coleman walked in. "I'm sorry but we can only allow one person to spend the night here in Haley's room"

Nathan looked and Lucas "Go ahead man, you can stay. I'll be back tomorrow morning with food."

"Thanks man. Could you also tell my mom, I haven't gotten a chance to do so and I think she's gonna end up sending the police out to look for me!"

"Yeah don't worry about it." Nathan gave Lucas a quick hug and left.

Lucas sat next to the bed and through out the night he drifted in and out of sleep. The next thing he knew Nathan was back with breakfast and was accompanied by Karen.

"Hey sweetie. How about you freshen up and have something to eat" Karen suggested

"I can't mom, when I see Haley like this, there is no way I can eat anything." Lucas said near tears

"I understand, but you can't risk your health either" Nathan said.

All three turned toward Haley when they heard a noise.

Lucas rushed toward her bed "Hales" he whispered

Haley began to stir and the opened her eyes and tried to smile and then winced "Luke. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, you're okay now." He kissed her forehead

"How long have I been here?" Haley asked

"Just a couple of days. Now that you're awake I'm sure the doctor will release you soon." Nathan said

"Good because I don't want to miss the first day of school!" Haley said

Both Lucas and Nathan looked at each other with a confused look. "Hales what date is it?"

Haley gave them a confused look "I'm the one whose been unconscious and you're asking me what date it is?"

"Please just answer." Lucas said

"August 20th" Haley answered

Karen gave a small squeal. Lucas looked at her and they both knew what the other was thinking. Lucas ran out to look for the doctor.

"Dr. Coleman" Lucas shouted

"Oh hey Lucas, I heard the news about Haley. I'm glad she's awake!" He smiled

"She thinks its August 20th."

"What?" All of a sudden Dr. Coleman became alert.

"She thinks its August! There has to be something wrong. I mean---"

Dr. Coleman rushed to Haley's room "Okay I'm sorry but all of you are going to have to wait outside." He motioned toward Nathan Karen and Lucas.

Haley suddenly got worried "Why? What's wrong?"

"Calm down Haley, we just need to run a couple of tests. Don't worry" Dr. Coleman tried to comfort her

"Well can't Nathan at least stay with me?" Haley asked

Lucas was just as shocked to hear Haley say that as Nathan was. Then it hit them both. Haley thinks that she and Nathan and still together.

"I'm sorry Haley but everyone needs to wait outside" Dr. Coleman said

Outside, all three just waited in silence. Dr. Coleman came out a half hour later.

"Well, it looks like during the accident Haley's brain suffered a great blow. She seems to have forgotten everything that happened, and the earliest memory she has is before school began."

"Well what can we do to help her remember everything?" Lucas asked

"The best thing is to break it to her gently, but don't tell her things that will come to her as a shock. That will have a great impact on her brain and can cause further damage."

"So what news could give her a shock?" Nathan asked even though they all knew what the answer was going to be.

"Well…for instance that you aren't her boyfriend" Karen chimed in

Dr. Coleman nodded. "Oh yes that would definitely do some damage."

Lucas hoped this was a nightmare. He looked over at Nathan and realized that this was all his fault. "I hope you're happy Nate."

Nathan looked at Lucas with a confused look on his face "What are you talking about Luke?"

"It's supposed to be you on that hospital bed not Haley! Why should she be suffering the consequence of your mistake!" Lucas was shouting and attracting attention towards himself

"Listen Luke…I think you should sit --------"

"NO DON'T TELL ME TO SIT DOWN! THE PERSON I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IS IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM THINKING THAT YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SIT DOWN?"

"Luke this isn't Nathan's fault, you can't----" but before Karen could finish her sentence Lucas stormed out of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! I know it's been like a million years...but I'm gonna try and update more often!! I hope there are still people interested in the story!!! Enjoy )

* * *

Karen looked at Nathan who was clearly upset "Hey Nate, don't let Luke get to you, he's really upset over this whole situation and is blaming you. But that doesn't mean that it's your fault."**

"Yeah, but there is truth to what he said. I mean if I had been a little more careful then Haley wouldn't be in there right now"

Both Nathan and Karen looked up to see Dr. Coleman walking towards them

"So is everything okay with haley?" Karen asked

"Well we told her about her condition and she is a little shocked and wants to see Nathan"

Nathan looked at Karen and Karen smiled and motioned for him to go see Haley.

Nathan walked into Haley's room and was greeted by Haley's smile.

"Hey babe " Haley said smiling at Nathan

Nathan didn't know how to respond. He just smiled back at Haley.

"Well the good thing about this amnesia is that if we got into any fights you won't have to ask for forgiveness" Haley said teasingly

Haley noticed that Nathan didn't show any reaction "Nate I know this is scary, but I'm fine! I'll remember things real soon and then everything will be back to the way it was!"

Nathan wasn't sure if he wanted things the way they were. He walked to Haley's bedside and took her hand in his and kissed it.

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled "I love you Nate."

Nathan would've done anything to hear her say that couple weeks ago but now he couldn't say it back to her no matter how much he wanted to. She wasn't his anymore.

At that moment Brooke and Peyton ran through the door and were surprised to find Nathan and Haley in the position that they were.

Brooke gave Nathan the look while Peyton ran to Haley's side. "You have no idea how fast we got here Haley! Are you okay? And where is Lucas? Shouldn't he be here next to you?"

Haley just smiled "Sheesh Peyton give me a second! I'm fine the doctor said I should be able to go home tomorrow morning. And Luke was here but I haven't seen him since."

"Uh I was just about to get some coffee do you girls want to join me?" Nathan asked quickly hoping Brooke and Peyton would get the hint.

"Not right now, we just got here!" Brooke said giving Nathan a weird look

"No you guys go ahead I'm going to try and sleep for a while." Haley told them

Nathan smiled at Haley "Okay, we'll be back soon"

Haley looked up at him "I love you Nathan"

Peyton and Brooke were beyond confused and looked at Nathan with shocked experission. Nathan didn't know what to say, he just turned around and left the hospital room.

Brooke ran next to Nathan "Okay, what the hell was that??"

Nathan leaned against the wall and took a deep breath "Haley's brain suffered major trauma and because of this she lost her memory. Her earliest memory is before school started."

"Oh my god" Peyton whispered. Now it made sense why Haley said I love you and why she was so happy with Nathan. "How's Lucas handeling all of this?"

"He's a mess, he stormed out of here about 15 mins ago blaming me."

Brooke touched Nathan's arm "Oh Nate, this definitely isn't your fault! You've done everything you could, and I'm sure Haley will get her memory back soon."

Nathan looked at Peyton and Brooke "You know, a couple weeks ago I would've been the happiest man in the world if Haley told me she loved me, but right now I don't even know what to do. The doctor said that if we tell her anything that might shock her, the injury could get worse and cause her to permanently lose her memory!"

"Have faith Nate." Peyton said " The real Haley will come back to us!"

Nathan looked up at both of them " I don't know if I want the really Haley back..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy )**

* * *

Lucas kept replayig the days events through his head. Less than 24hrs ago he was the luckiest man alive, and now...he wasn't sure.

How was he going to face Haley and Nathan together again. What was he going to do when she kissed him and held his hand. How is he going to be able to resist touching her, holding her, kissing her. He knew the best thing he could do right now is go back and make sure Haley was still okay.

---------------------------

Lucas entered the hospital again and found Brooke and Peyton sitting with Nathan in the waiting room.

Brooke ran up to Lucas and gave him a hug "I'm really sorry!" she whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry for, the only person that needs to be sorry is my dear brother" Lucas spat

"Luke, you know Nate didn't do this on purpose, he really cares about Haley" Peyton stopped and looked at Nathan. She realized she let it slip.

"If he cares about her then why did he hurt her in the first place!" Lucas demanded

Peyton was about to answer but Nathan stopped her " Listen Luke, if it makes you feel better then you can blame me, but that isn't going to get Haley her memory back. So if you want you can go in there right now and tell her the truth but that isn't going to help her. Or we can all work together and help her get her memory back" Nathan said

Lucas just looked down at his hands not replying to Nathan.

Dr. Coleman came out of Haley's room. "You guys can go in and see her for a while"

All 4 walked towards Haley's room knowing that they had to become who they were 6 months ago.

-------------------------------

Seeing everyone made Haley smile. "Hey you guys! I'm glad you all are still here."

They all stood at the doorway. Neither knew where they should stand."Um, why are you guys still standing at the doorway?" Haley asked

Brooke smiled "We weren't sure if it's safe to come near all those wires"

Haley rolled her eyes "Ofcourse it is!!" Nathan looked at Lucas, as if for premission to go to Haley. This was the hardest thing for Lucas, but he knew this was for his Haley. He looked at Nathan and nodded in Haley's direcion.

Nathan went to Haley's side. Haley grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "This accident has made me realize how much I really love you" she whispered. "Don't leave me"

Lucas looked away and sat beside Brooke. Brooke and Peyton looked helplessly at eachother, They both knew how hard it was for both Lucas and Nathan.

All five of them talked for a while and then the nurse came to ask them to leave "Can someone stay with me?" Haley asked

The nurse was reluctant but she agreed. "Nate will you stay the night with me?" Haley asked

"Um, ya sure I'd love to, but are you sure you don't want Lucas to stay with you?" Nathan asked hoping she'd agree.

"Nah, I don't want to be a burden on Luke, if you can't that's fine" Haley said confused by Nathan's answer.

"No no I'll stay!" Nathan said quickly. He looked over at Luke and gave a small shrug.

"Well, we're gonna head out" Peyton said leaning in to give Haley a hug. Brooke did the same. When it was Lucas's turn he was tempted to hug Haley for a while longer, but Brooke kept tugging on his jacket. Lucas got the hint and walked towards the door. He looked back at both of them once more and walked out.

"Luke's been acting really strange. It's like this accident really got to him!" Haley said looking at Nathan "And you've been acting different to. You guys know that I'm not gonna die right" Haley joked.

Nathan looked at Haley "That's not funny Haley! We were just shocked by what happened."

Haley smiled "I definitely have the best friends ever!"

Nathan smiled "You should get some sleep." He sat down on the hard chair and began to make himself comfortable

"You know, this bed can fit the two of us if I move a little" Haley said moving to the side

"No, I'll be fine on this chair.

"You mean you'd rather sleep on that hard chair than on this soft bed with me?" Haley said pretending to be hurt "You won't hurt me I promise!"

God! He hated how Haley could be so persuasive. He walked towards the bed and slid in besides Haley. Despite being in a hospital, she still smelled wonderful. Haley looked at Nathan and leaned in and gave him a kiss. He had missed this. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. He deepened the kiss and so did Haley. When Nathan finally realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away. Haley openned her eyes and looked at Nathan. "Haley I don't want to hurt you" Haley smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek "Always thinking about me" She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Nathan took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep.

-----------------------------


End file.
